The Blood Mistress of Konoha
by aelaryn
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki had led a life of loneliness and suffering ever since she was born. The village hates her very existence except for one person, Hiruzen Sarutobi. After a traumatic event, Naruko unlocked a unique ability. Taken under Hiruzen's wing, Naruko will become one of the most dangerous shinobi in the Elemental Nations. *dark!Naruko, Konoha Bashing*
1. Chapter 1

**A:N: In Chapter 4 of Heir of Yachiru I said I was working on a story and this is it, "The Blood Mistress of Konoha"! This'll be a femNaruto story. In my story, Naruko unlocks a… kekkei genkai? Eh. *shrugs*. She's able to control her blood, I know in Boruto, I think its Boruto (edit: _It's actually Naruto_ ), there's a dojutsu that allows you to control blood? I think…she doesn't have this. I have ALWAYS loved when a character in a manga/anime/story can control their blood. I just find that kind of ability really cool, I got this idea from Deadman Wonderland. Also, if you somehow catch a 'Naruto' instead of 'Naruko' please tell me. When you're so used to typing out Naruto a lot you get used to the finger movements. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **Land of Fire – Konoha – 9 Years After Kyubi**

Naruko ran and ran, out of breath. She looked behind her and scowled at the sizeable mob that was chasing her. She turned right and ran. Her eyes widened when she finally realized that she entered an alley. Reaching the end, Naruko leaned up against the wall and hugged herself.

The mob entered the alley and smiled at their lucky fortune.

"Hah! Even the Yondaime from the dead has given us an opportunity!" One of them yelled, the crowd cheered in response. One of the men quickly charged at Naruko with a kunai in hand. Naruto yelled out as a response. The man grabbed both her wrists and brought them above her head. Layering both her hands, the man drove the kunai through them with force.

Naruko screamed out in pain, tears rolling down her face. The crowd again cheered at the pain they were causing her. Another man with a kunai grabbed her shirt and quickly ripped it apart leaving her shirtless.

Naruko, out of the corner of her eye, saw the glint of the moonlight reflecting off a shiny surface. She turned her head and spotted the headband of Konoha. The ninja scowled at her. The man unsheathed his sword and drove the sword through her chest with such force that it penetrated the wall behind the red-haired girl.

She opened her mouth in a silent scream. She coughed up the blood that made its way from her lungs and up her throat. The mob again cheered at her torment.

Several of the men leered at her. One of them grunted, slashing his knife at her pants leaving her now only in her white cotton panties. Naruko closed her eyes in shame. Naruko heard what seemed to be the sound of a zipper and a button. Opening her eyes, the immediately widened in shock. Several of the men leered at her with lust in their eyes, their private place exposed to her. Naruko quickly closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

 **Alleyway - 15 Minutes Later**

Hiruzen Sarutobi cried for the first time in a long time. He had gotten their too late to save the young red-head. Himself and his ANBU arrived at a grizzly scene. All of the men had holes in their chests and the alleyway was covered in blood.

Hiruzen made his way towards the end of the alley, avoiding the dead bodies. His eyes widened at the scene he had come upon. The red-head Naruko laid there in a small puddle of her own blood and seminal fluids. The young girl's eyes were open. Dead and emotionless.

' _I'm so sorry Naruko,_ ' Hiruzen thought sadly, ' _I have failed you Minato…I couldn't protect her,_ ' Hiruzen thought. He snapped his fingers and several ANBU appeared by his side.

"Inu, Neko. Take young Naruko to the hospital. Tell them to clean her and to treat her wounds."

Inu and Neko both nodded. Hiruzen turned and heard a groan. His head snapped to a man that was on the floor with his bad up against the wall. The man had several slash wounds but nothing life-threatening. Hiruzen again snapped his fingers and pointed at the man.

"ANBU take him to Ibiki in Torture & Interrogation. Tell him to find out everything. Tell him to find if anyone else was going to be involved then have him capture them. We'll schedule a public execution for them."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Several ANBU replied. They quickly disappeared with the man. Hiruzen sighed and looked up at the sky, ' _I have failed as a Hokage, Minato. I am sorry._ ' Hiruzen sighed.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital – 1 Week Later**

Naruko laid unconscious for a week before she finally woke up. Her vision was met by the only person she has ever cared about in the village.

"Jiji…" She trailed off. Hiruzen's head quickly snapped up to the red-head, "Naruko…" He replied sadly. Naruko turned her head and looked through the window before turning back to Hiruzen. In a rapid sudden movement, Naruko buried her face into his chest, balling up her fists.

"I'm sorry Jiji…I couldn't stop them," She said, crying, "They…they rap-" Hiruzen quickly cut her off, softly comforting the small girl, "Shh. It's not your fault Naruko."

"Naruko…do you what happened to them? They were dead all except one."

Naruko shook her head, "I…I don't know. When they started to," She trailed off with small tears in her eyes, "I blacked out after the first few…"

Hiruzen nodded, "One of them survived, Naruko. He'll be sent to Ibiki. We'll find out everything then they'll die," He stated. Naruko nodded in response. Hiruzen stayed silent and continued to comfort the girl that had her face buried in his robes.

"Naruko… I want to take you on as my student," He said, pulling Naruko away from his chest. He gazed into the soft ocean blue eyes, "I know you're already in the academy but I want to take you on as a student."

"Like Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade?" She asked timidly.

"Yes. Like them. I don't want what happened to you to _ever_ happened again."

Naruko merely nodded, "When do we start, Jiji?" She asked, looking at him. Hiruzen scratched his chin in thought, ' _Start right away her hold off until her mind heals?_ ' "When do you want to start, Naruko?" He asked her. The young red-head eyed him with determination.

"Right away."

* * *

 **Land of Fire – Konoha – 6 Months Later**

Hiruzen eyed Naruko while she trained, ' _She has grown quite fast,_ ' He thought happily, then his mood grew dark, ' _While she has grown…she has also grown to be emotionless. Her eyes are no longer filled with happiness when she's with me. They are cold._ '

"Jiji?" A voice called out, breaking out of his thoughts. He turned his gaze back to the young girl. Her face shiny due to the sweat that had accumulated, "Yes Naruko?"

"When are you going to teach me actual jutsus?" She asked, her cold eyes penetrating his gaze. He knew her coldness didn't mean anything towards him. The coldness had become her default when talking to anyone. The old Hokage scratched his chin before snapping his fingers.

"What I am going to teach you Naruko is a forbidden jutsu that I think will compliment you well," He stated with a small smile. The word 'forbidden' quickly changed Naruko's face from one of coldness to excitement and curiosity.

"What is it, Jiji!?" She asked, her excitement showing. Hiruzen smiled at her enthusiasm, ' _Sometimes…even the old Naruko can make its way through._ '

"It's called **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. It's forbidden because it takes a lot of chakra to make a clone," He said. He brought his hands into a handsign and in a puff of smoke, two copies of himself appeared next to him. "These clones are different from the regular **Bunshin** taught at the academy. Those are merely illusions. They cannot attack or talk. These clones are actual solid clones," He explained.

To prove his point, he tapped one of the clones and gave it a nod. The clone stepped forward, "As you can see, these clones can become very useful. More useful than the regular **bunshin**. These can help you in a fight," The clone said. The other closed stepped forward as well, "A unique thing with the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** is that once the clone has dispelled, the memories and experiences of that clone return to the original user."

The original Hiruzen nodded. Both of the clones dispelled in a puff of smoke. "This makes it ideal for espionage but it makes it even more useful for training. It can effectively cut the time down of training by half."

Naruko eagerly nodded. Hiruzen waved his arm, "Now. Perform the necessary signs," He said. Naruko nodded and copied the handsign that Hiruzen performed himself, "Now, channel chakra and it should work."

Naruko did just that, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " She yelled. In a puff of smoke, twenty-five clones appeared. Hiruzen's eyes widened then went back to its normal state, ' _Ten clones immediately? I knew her chakra was immense but this would put her above even me._ '

Hiruzen smiled, "It would seem your chakra levels are indeed immense as I thought," He said, grabbing Naruko's attention, "This is why I thought this jutsu would be appropriate for you."

Naruko nodded in response, "Thank you, Jiji," She said, her cold eyes transforming to her old happy ones for a mere moment before turning back to icy cold. Hiruzen gave her a smile and nodded, "Now come, Naruko, we'll be late for your academy class."

Naruko groaned at the mention of the academy but nodded nonetheless and followed the old man. Making their way into the village, Naruko quickly grew emotionless and cold. The villagers grew and grew in numbers while the hateful glares appeared.

They would normally shout at the 'demon' but they held off due to the Hokage traveling with her. Naruko ignored the glares and continued on towards the academy. Finally arriving in front of the building, the both of them made their way through and found their way to Naruko's class. Naruko opened the door and was immediately met by a screeching voice.

"Naruko! You're la-" She stopped screeching in shock as the Hokage followed Naruko. Most of the class was in shock. Iruka turned towards Naruko and smiled while he bowed his head towards the Hokage. Hiruzen smiled at the class before turning his attention to Iruka.

"I apologize for the lateness of young Naruko here. She was training with me."

Iruka's eyes widened in shock along with the entire class. All had the same thought, ' _The Hokage is training Naruko!?_ ' Naruko ignored them all and made her way to the back of the class and sat down. Iruka nodded dumbly at the Hokage. Hiruzen nodded by and gave Naruko a look, Naruko nodded to Hiruzen and at last, he left.

"Al-alright class..." Iruka said dumbly, "back to what we were discussing."

The class groaned. Naruko felt the gaze of several people. She met the gaze of a raven-haired boy, ' _Uchiha Sasuke. The survivor of the Uchiha massacre perpetrated by his brother, Uchiha Itachi,_ ' She turned her head to the second gaze and was met by the hateful green eyes of a pink-haired girl, ' _Haruno Sakura. Daughter of Haruno Mebuki, member of the civilian council of Konoha. A civilian who shows little promise of being a kunoichi._ '

She met the gaze of the third person, the lustful gaze of a raven-haired boy with red markings on his cheeks. ' _Inuzuka Kiba. Son of Inuzuka Tsume, a member of the shinobi council of Konoha. Brother of clan heir, Inuzaka Hana, a chunin of Konoha. Shows small promise of being a shinobi._ '

She again turned her head and met the fourth gaze. The pale lavender eyes of the dark blue-haired girl, ' _Hyuuga Hinata. Daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, a member of the shinobi council of Konoha. Clan heir of the Hyuuga clan. Shows promise of being a strong kunoichi if her timid personality is discarded._ '

Hinata quickly looked away when Naruko met her gaze. Naruko huffed and turned to look out the window. She ignored the voice of Iruka, she had already learned most of what the academy thought from the various scrolls and books that Hiruzen had given her. Her being in the academy was more of a formality at this point.

 **Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen groaned while he sat in his seat. He had always dreaded doing the paperwork that the Hokage was required to do. He turned his head and looked at the picture of Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage.

' _I failed you, Minato. But I am atoning for my failure by teaching your daughter,_ ' He thought with a smile that quickly turned into a frown, ' _I fear what she has and will become due to her rape. She is quickly growing into a weapon,_ ' He again frowned, ' _Better me teaching her than Danzo._ '

His thoughts were interrupted by an ANBU that appeared and quickly kneeled, "Hokage-sama, the council requests your presence," The ANBU said. Hiruzen sighed and massaged his temple. He always dreaded the council, even more so since Naruko was born on the night of the Kyuubi attack. Hiruzen waved his hand and dismissed the man in the mask.

He stood and made his way towards the council room. He has an inkling of what this council meeting was about, ' _Naruko._ ' He thought with a frown. He arrived at the set of double doors and entered. He was met by both the Shinobi council and the Civilian council. His gaze turned dark at the civilian council. They had always hated the young red-headed girl and had always called for the girl to be executed.

He sat down at the end of the table in the seat that was typically meant for the Hokage. He sighed and finally spoke, "Why have you request my presence?" He asked. A pinked haired member of the civilian council quickly shouted, "You have been teaching that demon! We demand you stop!"

The woman quickly shrank under the powerful gaze of Hiruzen, "You **demand** me, the Hokage?" He asked in a dark tone. The woman sat down as quickly as she could. One Utatane Koharu quickly spoke, trying to diffuse the situation, "Hiruzen," The Hokage scowled at the fake warm tone that his old teammate took.

"Don't you think it's best to leave the teaching of the girl to her academy instructors?" The woman said in a sweet tone. Hiruzen shook his head, "I do not." He stated. Koharu quickly scowled before it disappeared just as quickly. The woman gave Hiruzen a warm smile, "But a teacher as powerful as you teaching the girl, some would think you are favoring her," She said, again in that sweet tone.

Hiruzen merely shrugged, "I do not care. The girl has shown promise and I have decided to teach her," Hiruzen said. Koharu frowned but nodded nonetheless. Danzo scowled, "You should have her transferred under my care. Hiruzen, you are powerful no doubt but I do think she would grow faster and better under my tutelage."

Hiruzen gave him a glare, "Denied. I will not turn her into some mindless killing weapon under you, Danzo," Hiruzen replied. Danzo again frowned but didn't continue. Hiruzen eyed everyone in the room, "Now, anything else?"

One of the members of the civilian council, a dark-haired woman with a pair of black glasses raised her hand, "We request that you take Uchiha Sasuke under your tutelage like you have that de-young girl," The woman said, quickly correcting her mistake. Hiruzen glared at the woman, "I will not."

The glasses wearing council member shook her head, "We all know Uchiha-sama holds a lot more promise then that girl. We must please Uchiha-sama as much as we can, he is our last Sharingan user," She stated, smiling when she mentioned Sasuke.

"I have made my decision and it is final. I will not take him under my tutelage," He yelled out. The woman scowled but nodded. Hiruzen stood up from his chair and waved his hand, "This council meeting is over," He stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

 **With Naruto**

"And with that, our class is at an end," Iruka called out. Naruko immediately got up and started to leave the room. Iruka immediately tried to stop her, "I'm not done yet Naruko!" He said. Naruko looked at her teacher coldly, "You have ended the class, thus, you are done with it," Naruko stated in a monotone voice. Iruke just nodded dumbly.

Naruko left the classroom ignoring all the looks her classmate gave her. She failed to see the boy with the small dog get up and follow her. Naruko left the academy and made her way to the Hokage monument.

Kiba followed Naruko as quietly as he could. He had lusted for the girl ever since ever since he had first laid eyes on her on the very first day of the academy. The girl was enthusiastic about the academy whenever he would observe her, she would smile and laugh with Shikamaru and Chouji. The red-haired girl would ignore him whenever he tried to talk to her.

Then six months ago she was out of the academy for a month then she came back, she was cold and emotionless. She would ignore everyone including her former friends, Shikamaru and Chouji. Kiba tried to figure out what happened to Naruko but was always denied anything by his mother. Kiba just ignored it after that and continued to act like he did before Naruko disappeared.

Naruko turned left into an alley, Kiba noticing this smiled. He followed the girl and his smirk grew even more.

"Why are you following me Kiba-san?" Naruko asked. Kiba smirk was the same, "I want you, Naruko. You'd make the perfect mate." He said, taking a step forward. Naruko stood still, "No," She replied.

Kiba snickered, "It wasn't a question," He replied back, taking more steps towards the girl. Naruko's eyes widened at his tone and implication. Her eyes immediately went back to normal and grew colder than they already were.

"You will force me?"

Kiba nodded and his smirk grew bigger thinking she would finally agree with him. Kiba didn't even see what happened, all of a sudden something was piercing his shoulder. He looked at whatever it was and noticed a red hardened substance piercing his shoulder. He followed the material and noticed he came from Naruko's lip.

Naruko bit her lip releasing blood and pierced it through the boy. She retracted the hardened blood, making it go back to its liquid form and wiped her the blood from her lip. She walked towards the down boy who gripped his shoulder and crouched in front of him, "I suggest you don't force anything upon anyone. Or else I'll do the same thing I just did but instead of your shoulder, I'll aim for your head."

Kiba nodded furiously in fear. Naruto gave the boy a small smile and walked away. Naruko continued to make her way to the monument. After ten minutes of walking, she sat on the third Hokage's head and looked over the village she hated.

Naruko reached into her pouch and took out a kunai, she pierced her index finger and let the blood flow for a few seconds. The blood covered her hand and formed itself into a blood claw. Naruko stared at her blood claw for a few seconds before a sinister smile slowly formed on her face.

* * *

 **There's chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry for that uhh.. rape scene, I didn't actually write it out cause... no, just no. Writing stuff like that is extremely uncomfortable but I had to have something traumatic happen to Naruko for her to awaken her power. As always, I apologize for any grammar mistakes that make its way through into the story. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! So I changed the years that past from 7 to 9 last chapter. A 6 months time skip happened in that chapter, and a 6 month time skip will happen in this chapter. So that way, Naruko is actually 10/11 Years old because I wanted the graduation exam age to line up a little bit.**

 **Guest** : She has red hair. It seems I addressed her as "blond-haired" once in the first chapter, sorry! It's been fixed though.

 **Charles Ceaser** : Will she destroy Konoha? I dunno. Maybe, maybe not. It's classified.

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **Land of Fire – Konoha – Training Ground 12 – 6 Months Later**

Naruko dug into her pouch, pulling out a kunai. She placed the sharp end on her left palm and put pressure on it, breaking the skin. She pulled the kunai upwards, slicing her palm open. She repeated the process on her right palm. Naruko waited a few seconds so the blood could flow.

The blood immediately covered the entirety of both her hands and after a few seconds they transformed into dual blades made of her own blood. The blood hardened and one end of both blades sharpened itself.

A dark smirk appeared on the red-haired's face. She eyed the log in front of her before charging. She attacked the log wildly, no kenjutsu stance appearing. All the strikes were random, uncoordinated and rough.

A purple-haired ANBU in the distance viewed the red-haired girl with wide eyes. She never knew the girl could manipulate her own blood. She saw the girl wildly attack the log and cringed. Being a kenjutsu user herself and one of the best in all of Konoha, she felt disgusted at the unskilled usage displayed by the girl.

Naruko froze in mid-slice before turning her head to a branch of a tree off in the distance. The ANBU froze then sighed, no point in hiding now, she's been caught. She shunshin'd in front of the red-haired girl and smiled behind her Neko mask.

Naruko's eyes widened at the woman. She knew that mask…it had always helped her with protection whenever she was around and had offered Naruko food whenever the shop owners would deny her purchasing their food.

"Neko-chan…" Naruko whispered in shock. Neko raised her hand and waved, "Hello Naru-chan," She replied. Naruko stood there frozen before finally running towards the woman. Naruko enveloped the purple-haired woman in a bone-crushing hug, burying her face in the woman's chest. Neko patted the back of the red-haired's head in a soothing manner, placing her chin on top of Naruko's head.

"I've missed you, Neko-chan."

Neko smiled behind her mask, "Naru-chan…I want to sure you something," Neko whispered. Naruko immediately untangled herself from the woman with a small genuine smile on the emotionless girl's face.

Neko reached up to her mask, gripping it with her hand and took it off. Two brown eyes stared at two cerulean blue eyes. Naruko looked at the unmasked woman with shock.

"My name is Uzuki Yugao, Naru-chan," Yugao said, "I saw you use your blood manipulation ability."

Naruko's genuine smile quickly left her place and was replaced by a cold scowl. Yugao seeing this quickly raised up her hands in surrender, "It's okay Naru-chan…I don't view you any different," She quickly got out. Naruko's scowl left her face but her cold eyes stared at Yugao.

"I saw your sword technique," Yugao stated, Naruko smiled, "don't smile just yet. Your technique was horrendous. Your moves were obvious, anyone even remotely trained in kenjutsu would be able to defeat you," Yugao informed the girl. Naruko scowled again and frowned. Yugao smiled at the girl's expression, "I want to teach you Naru-chan."

Naruko slowly nodded. "Kenjutsu will not be my main focus, Yugao-chan," Naruko spoke, "I can make anything with my blood. It's quite a good skill to have. I can use it for defense and offense."

Yugao tilted her head in curiosity, "Show me," Naruko nodded, grabbing the kunai that she used to slice her palms. She put the sharp end on her left forearm and sliced it. She did the same with her right. Yugao bit her lip in worry, ' _It seems she doesn't feel the pain…that's worrisome._ '

The blood flowed before it floated off Naruko's forearms then it quickly formed around Naruko and transformed into a sphere ( **A/N:** Just like Gaara's sand dome). Yugao pressed a kunai to the surface of the blood, trying to pierce through it. Yugao sighed after realizing that the blood changed into a rubbery substance.

"I can't pierce through it. That's good." She commented. The blood dome dissipated and all that was left was her forearms covered entirely in her blood. Naruko nodded towards Yugao, "Throw that kunai," Yugao gave her a look and nodded. Taking a few steps back, Yugao threw the kunai with force.

Just as it was about to hit the red-head, the blood blocked the kunai with quite the speed. Yugao whistled, clearly impressed, "Are you controlling that?" Naruko nodded, "The blood acts as a shield. Anything that's thrown at me, I can block," Naruko answered.

"And what if dozens of kunai and shuriken are thrown at you?"

"I just form a bigger shield. If it's in multiple directions, then I just block that path as well. If it's from all directions, I just form my blood dome."

Yugao nodded in understanding, "And do you suffer blood loss from all the blood your using?"

Naruko gave Yugao a dark smile, "I do not. My dear friend on the inside replenishes it," The red-head answered. Yugao looked at her with a concerned gaze, ' _So she knows of the Kyuubi. I'll have to inform Hokage-sama of this._ '

"That's good," Yugao whispered. Naruko hearing this, nodded. Yugao gave Naruko a smile, "Meet me here tomorrow at 7 am and I'll train you in my kenjutsu style," Naruko gave her another nod and returned the smile.

 **Land of Fire – Konoha – Academy**

Naruko made her way to the academy, the useless place she disliked. The shinobi and kunoichi standards were lower than in previous years. Most of the people in her class showed little promise. The only person who showed promise to become a shinobi like decades previous was Uchiha Sasuke, the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre.

Naruko disliked the boy. He treated everyone as if he was better than one, always demanding that the teacher favor him since he's the last Uchiha. He would claim that any jutsu should be his since he claims he's, ' _An Uchiha, an elite_ '. When Naruko heard that she audibly laughed. The glare she received made her laugh even more. Most of the class looked weirdly at her. They knew that she was always either cold or emotionless. Seeing Naruko laugh was always a creepy and rare sight.

Ever since then, the Uchiha and herself were always on cold terms. She could tell the raven-haired boy hated her, to which she didn't honestly care. Naruko knew that she could the boy into submission if she wanted to but if she were to do that she would have to deal with the dread civilian council.

Naruko let out a scowl when she finally made it into the room. Most of the kids whipped their heads around to stare at her before looking away. She ignored most of them and made her way to her seat at the back of the class.

After a few minutes of waiting, Iruka made his way into the classroom, with him was a man wearing a bandana with the leaf symbol on it. Naruko scowled even more. She knew that Mizuki hated her for what she carried. The man gave her a scowl right back.

"Alright class, today is the day of the graduation exam!" Iruka shouted out excitedly. Most of the students cheered at the news, Mizuki gave Naruko a sinister smile before it disappeared. "The first part of the exam is the written test. In the second part will be a practical exam, you are required to show us the **Bunshin** , **Henge** , and **Kawarimi**."

"As Iruka said, the first part of the exam is the written test. Iruka and I will be handing those out now," Mizuki informed them. Naruko scowled as Mizuki made his way towards her, a sinister smile on his face. He placed her exam paper in front of her and continued on to the rest of the students.

After a few minutes of handing out the exams, both of the men when back to their desk at the front of the class, "Alright class, Begin!"

Most of the students quickly started writing down their answers. Naruko looked at her exam paper and audibly growled. She wasn't proficient in genjutsu but she could still sense it. She looked up and glared at Mizuki who just gave her a smile back. Naruko gave him a cold smirk and raised her hand.

"Yes, Naruko?"

"Iruka-sensei. It seems someone has put a genjutsu on my exam."

Mizuki widened his eyes in shock. ' _How the hell did the dead last manage to see the genjutsu!?_ ' Iruka's face turned into a confused one. Getting up, he walked over to the red-head and saw her paper. He narrowed his eyes and formed his hand into a seal, " **Kai!** " The paper shimmered and returned back to its original state. Iruka scratched his head in confusion but went back to his seat.

Mizuki gave Naruko a scowl, she replied with her own sinister smirk in return. Examining her new test, Naruko mentally laughed, ' _How pathetic! These questions are way too easy. Has the academy truly fallen this low?_ ' Naruko answered the questions. After 10 minutes she was done.

Naruko lifted both her legs and placed them on her desk and pulled out a kunai so that she could pick her nails. Mizuki again gave her a scowl at her apparent boasting. After a while, Iruka stood up with a smile on his face, "Pencils down! We'll be collecting your exams and move on to the next part," He announced.

Most of the kids nodded and shuffled out of the seats to leave the room. She followed the group. Naruko leaned up against a wall and continued to pick at her nails with her kunai. For thirty minutes Naruko watched kids go in then come out with their new leaf headband.

"Uzumaki Naruko!" Iruka called out.

Naruko shuffled her way into the empty room and eyed both of her instructors. Iruka gave her a small before motioning with his hand, "Alright. You'll be performing the **Bunshin, Henge,** and **Kawarimi**." Naruko nodded in response.

She formed the seals and henged into Hiruzen Sarutobi. As a henged Third Hokage, she gave Iruka a look that made him gulp. He nodded slowly, motioning to continue. In a puff of smoke, she returned back to her normal self.

"Alright, now **Kawarimi**."

Naruko formed the five seals and in a puff of smoke, a chair appeared in her place. Iruka nodded and smiled. Naruko disappeared in a puff of smoke replacing the chair. "And now the **Bunshin** ," Iruka said. Naruko gave her sensei a look but shook her head.

"Unfortunately, my chakra does not allow me to form a **Bunshin**. Would the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** be an acceptable replacement?"

Iruka's eyes widened in shock. An academy student being able to perform **Kage Bunshin**? The dead last at that!? Mizuki frowned, "Iruka. She needs to specifically perform the **Bunshin**. We can't make exceptions," The man lied, hoping Iruka agreed with him so that the demon would fail. Iruka scratched his chin and shook his head.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** is a good replacement. An academy student being able to perform a kinjutsu? That alone would graduate you."

Mizuki frowned again but nonetheless nodded. Naruko gave Iruka a nod and perform the seal, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** ," Naruko shouted. Two puffs of smoke appeared at either side of Naruko and two exact copies of the girl appeared.

"Well done, Naruko!" Iruka said, clapping his hands together in congratulations. The two clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruko walked up to the desk, reaching her hand out to grab her newly gain headband. Iruka gladly handed it over to the girl.

Naruko walked out of the room while tying the headband around her biceps. Most of the students looked at the red-headed girl in shock.

"How did the dead last pass?"

"Did our instructors pity her?"

"She probably told the Hokage to let her pass."

"Yeah, no way she has the skill to pass."

Naruko ignored all of them, walking up to her previous spot that she occupied before she was called. Both Iruka and Mizuki came out of the room. Iruka looked at his clipboard then back up at the students, "Alright! Come back tomorrow at 7:30 AM for team placements! I would also like to announce something else. Rookie of the Year is Uchiha Sasuke while Kunoichi of the Year is Haruno Sakura." Most of the kids cheered, excited to have finally passed the graduation exam.

Naruko shook her head. Swirls of blood surrounded her before she disappeared from the spot she was in. Mizuki looked at the now empty spot in shock, ' _She even knows Shunshin!?_ ' Iruka himself looked shocked before his expression was replaced by a smile.

* * *

 **Land of Fire – Konoha Academy**

Naruko woke up the sound of her alarm. She groaned but tapped the small button on top of the device, silencing it. The morning sunlight peered through the window directly into her eyes. She groaned for the second time before finally getting up from the bed.

She dragged herself to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. After a few minutes of that, the red-head went back to her room and sighed. She laid her clothes for the day of graduation. Red sports bra, red panties, black ANBU pants, black ANBU sandals, red ANBU forearm guards, and her black one-sleeved collard vest.

Finally dressed, Naruko wrapped her kunai and shuriken holster around her right thigh and wrapped her newly acquired Konoha headband around her left bicep. Finally finished, she left her apartment, making sure to lock the door. Naruko made her way through the village towards the academy. She ignored all the hate-filled glares that she had been accustomed to for most of her life but she heard them whisper.

"The demon became a kunoichi!?"

"How could the Hokage allow this?"

"The Yondaime must be rolling in his grave at such a disappoint."

"The demon whore probably fucked her instructors. Probably the only way she even became a kunoichi."

Naruko clenched her fists in anger. She bit her lip and sent a blood spike straight at the villager that made that comment. The man screamed in pain, collapsing while gripping his bleeding shoulder. The villagers looked shocked, most of them gathered around the villager trying to help the now injured man.

Naruko ignored the rest of them and made her way to the academy. She saw the building up ahead and scowled at the sight. Most of the clan heads along with the parents of any civilian children were there to congratulate them. Naruko stood off in the distance, seeing the large gathering with longing eyes, wanting to know who her own parents are.

"Naru-chan," Someone said, interrupting Naruko from her thoughts. She recognized that voice, "Neko-chan!" Naruko greeted with a small smile. Yugao returned the smile and spotted the red Konoha armband, "Seems you're now a fully fledge genin, Naru-chan," Yugao warmly stated. The purple-haired woman stepped towards the young girl and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm proud of you, Naruko."

Some of the civilian parents looked at the scene with disgust, muttering something about ' _demon lover_ '. Yugao unwrapped herself, placing both her hands on Naruko's shoulders. Naruko looked at the older woman with wide eyes. Yugao leaned in and placed a small kiss on the young girl's forehead. Yugao pulled back with a smile.

"Thank you, Yu-chan." Naruko let out in genuine warmth. Yugao turned her head and looked at the diminishing crowd then turned back to Naruko, "It seems our time is up," Naruko nodded her head sadly. "Don't look so sad, Naruko, it's not like as if I'm disappearing."

Naruko nodded. She bit her lip, turning her head towards the small crowd then back to the older woman. Naruko gave the woman a quick hug before running off towards the academy entrance. Yugao had a big smile on her face. Naruko was never one to initiate their hugs, it was always herself.

' _It seems Hokage-sama and I are the only ones to see her warm heart amongst the cold…no matter how small,_ ' She thought. Yugao let out another smile before finally disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 **Inside the Academy**

Naruko sat in her usual seat at the back of the class waiting for the instructors to make their way into the room. The red-head looked around the room, noticing all the genins from her class managed to pass. Uchiha Sasuke was looking at her with a curious gaze while Sakura and Ino seeing this glared at Naruko in hate. She ignored the three of them while picking at her nails with a kunai.

The door to the classroom slammed open and Iruka came into the room, a nervous look on his face. The man made his way to the center of the class and looked at his clipboard.

"I apologize, Mizuki couldn't make to outside circumstances. I'll be the only one here instead."

Most of the class look confused while Naruko had a dark smirk growing on her face

* * *

 _ **Flashback – Last Night**_

" _So, Mizuki is going to steal the forbidden scroll, Jiji?" Naruko asked. The old Hokage nodded his head, taking a puff out of his pipe. "That's right. Our information network as reported that Mizuki will attempt to steal the scroll. I would like you to stop him."_

 _Naruko nodded slowly, "This will be your first official mission as a genin of Konoha. It will be classified as an A-Rank. Do you accept?"_

 _Naruko bowed her head, "Hai, Hokage-sama," She responded. Hiruzen smiled at her professionalism. Hiruzen reached into his desk and pulled out a small scroll. He tossed it toward the girl. Naruko looked confused, "That is the location where Mizuki will stop to look at the scroll. You will stop him there."_

 _Naruko nodded her head. She opened the scroll and took in the information that was drawn on the small scroll. After a few seconds, she closed the scroll, placing it in her back pouch._

" _I'll leave at once, Hokage-sama," Naruko stated. Hiruzen nodded and waved his hand in dismissal. Red swirls of blood enveloped the red-head. Hiruzen took another puff of smoke and stared at the empty spot before turning his head and looked at the picture of Namikaze Minato._

' _I know I have failed her but I am still redeeming myself. I hope you and Kushina will forgive me for what I had failed to stop.' Hiruzen thought with a sad frown._

 _Naruko reappeared at the location that the map on the scroll provided. She viewed the area before finding a good branch to perch herself on. After two hours of waiting on the tree branch, the former instructor suddenly appearing in the clearing. The man made his way to the small shock._

 _He eyed the scroll, reaching for the start of it and slowly unwrapped it. Naruko scowled at the man and jumped down from her vantage point. Mizuki, hearing the sudden sound, looked up and frowned._

" _Uzumaki Naruko," The man said with disgust, "I have always hated you," Naruko frowned but shrugged her shoulders. "I could tell, traitor."_

 _Mizuki scowled at the end before a sinister smile formed on his face, "I heard about your rape," He stated. Naruko's frowned deepened. Mizuki smiled at the reaction, "If only those men didn't die. I would have loved to see them break you mentally and physically. Some would even say you deserved it."_

 _Naruko growled at his statement. Naruko sliced the palm of her hand and let the blood flow. Mizuki's eyes widened, 'How the hell did she get a kunai that fast?!'_

" _ **You shouldn't have said that.**_ _" A dark voice resonated from the red-haired girl. Mizuki looked at the girl. Her once cerulean blue eyes were now blood red with slitted pupils. Several blood spikes erupted from the outstretched hand of the young girl. Mizuki's eyes widened in further. He tried to dodge them but some managed to pierce him._

 _Naruko growled again, she sliced her other hand and formed a blood wall in front of her. Mizuki tiled his head in confusion before his eyes again widened in shock. The blood wall suddenly launched dozens upon dozens of blood spikes at the former Konoha-nin. Mizuki would have dodged them if they weren't coming at him at such a fast speed._

 _The man collapsed onto the ground in pain. Naruko slowly walked to man before crouching in front of him. A hardened blood knife appearing in her hand._

" _ **I will enjoy torturing you and cutting you into little pieces**_ _."_

 _Iruka jumped into the clearing and viewed the scene in front of him. The place was a mess, most of it contained massive blood spatters. In front of a run-down shack was the mutilated body of Mizuki and in front of him was a blood-soaked Uzumaki Naruko. A dark sinister smile on her face and a look of glee in her eyes._

" _Wh-what happened?" Iruka stuttered. Naruko shrugged her shoulders, "I cut up a little traitor as ordered," Naruko responded with another smile. Iruka knew something was wrong with the young girl but he never imagined that it would manifest like this. Naruko looked at the man with her trademark dark smile, "I sadly must go. Hokage-sama expects my report."_

 _The young girl disappeared in a blood swirl while Iruka looked at the scene with a shocked expression._

* * *

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Alright. The placements are as follows, Team 1"

"Team 2…"

"Team 3…"

"Team 4…"

"Team 5…"

"Team 6…"

"Team 7 will be, Uchiha Sasuke." A 'hn' was heard from the raven-haired boy. "Haruno Sakura," An excited squeal resounded throughout the class, "I'm with Sasuke-kun! Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted at the blond.

"And Uzumaki Naruko. Your Jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"What! Why do I get paired with Naruko-baka!" Sakura yelled. Iruke displayed a sweat drop, "Hokage-sama is the one that chose the team placements…" The man trailed off. Sakura huffed before sitting down, a scarlet blush appearing on the girls face, thinking up ways of spending time with her 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your Jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team 9 is still in circulation…"

"Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Your Jounin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

A low 'troublesome' was heard by most of the class which prompted Ino to yell at the lazy boy. Iruka coughed, getting the attention of the class. "Your Jonin senseis will be here shortly. Congratulations on making genin!" The man said, congratulating the newly graduated genin.

Shortly after he left, a scruffy looking man with a cigarette dangling from his lips leaned in from the doorway, "Team 10, you're with me," Ino-Shika-Cho quickly followed their new sensei excitedly. Shortly after that. Naruko eyed a black-haired woman in a white and red bandage dress. The striking red eyes caught the staring cerulean blue before the woman looked away. "Team 8, with me."

Naruko eyed the woman leaving with her new team, ' _She's beautiful…those red eyes are gorgeous…_ ' the girl thought. Naruko sat there and stared out the window. Ten minutes passed before she looked at the door. Then an hour passed and Naruko was getting impatient. Thiry minutes passed and finally, the door opened revealing a masked man with gravity-defying silver hair and his hand band covering one eye.

A blood spike embedded itself in the wall next to the silver-haired man. He turned his head and eyed the red-head. He noted the trail of blood making its way down the girl's chin. ' _A blood manipulation user…interesting_ '

"Meet me on the roof." The man said before disappearing. "That idiot! Making us wait for nearly two hours!" Sakura screeched. Naruko scowled. A blood red swirl enveloped her, making her disappear. Sasuke eyed the spot that Naruko was in before grunting.

 **Rooftop**

Naruko appeared on the rooftop in a blood swirl. She spied the silver-haired man reading an orange colored book on the ledge of the building. The man looked above his book and spotted the girl, "So. You know **Shunshin** ," The man stated with an eye smile. Naruko nodded. She made her way to a step on the roof and sat down. After ten minutes, Sasuke and Sakura finally arrive. Sasuke sat away from Naruko while Sakura sat next to him.

"So, tell me about yourselves." Kakashi said plainly, "What are your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future."

"You're our sensei you start first!" Sakura shouted. Kakashi merely gave the girl an eye-smile.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes…my hobbies are none of your business and my dream? Hmm." Kakashi finished with another eye-smile.

"All you told was your name!" Sakura yelled, annoyed.

"Cherry blossom girl, your turn."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. What I like is…" She looked over at Sasuke and blushed. "My hobbies are…" She looked over to Sasuke, blushed again with a dreamy look to her eyes. "And my dream for the future…" She looked over at Sasuke, letting out a loud squeal along with a blush.

Kakashi eyed the girl with a frown, ' _A fan-girl. Great._ ' He sighed to himself. "What are your dislikes?"

"NARUKO-BAKA!" The pink-haired girl screeched.

Naruko visibly winced at the scream while Kakashi frowned again, he turned to look over at Sasuke, "Alright broody one, you're next."

Sasuke scowled at his new sensei's remark but otherwise answered the man. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particularly like anything, and I dislike many things. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it into a reality. I'm going to restore my clan…and kill a certain man."

' _Sasuke-kun!_ ' Sakura squealed at his introduction. Kakashi merely stared at the boy. ' _An avenger. Hopefully, he'll turn away from his path._ '

"Alright, habanero, you're next."

Naruko's eye twitched at that nickname but didn't rise up to take the bait. "My name is Uzumaki Naruko. My likes… Yugao and Hiruzen," She stated in a monotone, emotionless voice, "my dislikes are this pathetic excuse for a village. My hobbies…playing with blood," She stated. Sakura looked disgusted while Sasuke looked intrigued. Kakashi merely frowned again underneath his mask.

"My dream? To meet the person who caused my life such pain and suffering and torture him slowly and carefully. I want the person to experience the pain that that person inflicted upon me. Then I will kill him."

Kakashi stared at the emotionless girl with another frown, ' _So. An emotionless, psychotic, blood loving killing machine. A fangirl. And an avenger._ ' Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Good!" He let out, ignoring the thoughts that were in his head. "Tomorrow we'll be conducting our very first mission as a team."

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked, looking over at Sasuke wanting to impress him with her skill. "Are we fight some ninja? Maybe some bandits?"

"Shut up, Sakura," Naruko said in a low monotone voice. Sakura quickly turned her head and glared at the girl. "Why don't _you_ shut up you stupid idiot!" Kakashi stood in front of him with a confused expression. ' _I really am cursed._ '

"Our first mission is a survival exercise."

"What kind," Sasuke immediately asked.

"A survival exercise to become genin of course!" Kakashi said out loud with another eye-smile.

"But…we're already genin…aren't we?" Sakura asked, her head tilted in confusion.

Naruko merely sighed, "He's going to give us a test involving bells. It'll only be two. We have to manage to take it from him. Whoever doesn't have a bell will get sent back to the academy." She stated. Kakashi looked at the girl with a serious expression.

"Who told you that?"

"A little birdy told me," She replied. Kakashi's only visible eye twitched. Sakura brought her first in front of her in confidence.

"Sasuke-kun and I will pass! Naruko-baka had sex with Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei to pass!" The pink-haired girl screeched out. Naruko slowly turned her head and eyed the girl with narrow eyes that were flickering from blue to red. Kakashi seeing this, was about to step in.

"I suggest you keep that mouth of yours closed, I'll gladly stitch it up with my blood if you want to," Naruko glared, a psychotic smile on her face. Sakura's eyes widened at the dark tone that was directed at her. Killing intent swiftly engulfed the area. Sweat started forming on Sakura's brow before she quickly nodded at the red-headed girl.

' _It seems she can also direct her killing intent. She is no normal genin._ ' Kakashi thought. He clapped his hands together, breaking his two students and the brooder out of their thoughts. "Meet me tomorrow at 7 AM by training ground 7."

Team 7 nodded in unison. Just as he was about to leave, Kakashi turned his head toward his new team, "Oh, and don't eat any breakfast."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"You'll only throw it up." The silver-haired Jonin replied with an eye-smile. Sakura gulped while Sasuke looked off into the distance. Kakashi gave them a mock salute before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruko scowled before she herself disappeared in a blood swirl, leaving her new teammates to their own devices.

Naruko reappeared at training ground 12 for her usual training session with Yugao. Searching the area for a few seconds, she spotted the purple-haired woman. Yugao spotted the girl and gave her a smile. Naruko ran up to the woman and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for being there, Yu-chan," Naruko said softly into Yugao's chest. Yugao ran her hand through Naruko's soft red hair gently.

"Of course I would, I love you, Naru-chan," Yugao replied.

Naruko responded by snuggling more into the woman's chest with a small warm smile.

* * *

 **There's Chapter 2. Hope you readers liked it! Let me know what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you think. :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **Land of Fire – Konoha**

Naruko sat down on the bridge and leaned on one of the pillars. Before she could even take out a kunai to pick her nails, a loud screeching voice burst her eardrums.

"You're almost three hours late!" Sakura screeched, her hands clenched into fists, ready to hit the Naruko. The red-head shook her head. "If you had any information on our sensei you would understand why I came almost three hours late," Naruko stated with her eyes closed. Before Sakura could even reply, Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke giving his new genin team his signature eye-smile.

"Hello, my little geni-"

"You're late!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, "You see, I saw a cat stuck in a tree so I had to get it down. Then I helped an elderly lady with her groceries but we both got lost on the road of life."

Naruko snickered, "Your excuses are getting worse and worse. Might as well make up an excuse involving your porn book," Kakashi looked at Naruko with a serious look, "Who told you about my book?"

"A. Little. Birdy," Naruko replied, "send me one of those books," Naruko told the man. Kakashi gave his student a look before letting out a sigh. The silver-haired man crossed his arms, "Alright. Let's get ahead and move to training ground 7."

After about two minutes of walking, the four-man team arrived. Kakashi reached behind his back and pulled out two bells, "If you take these two bells from me, you officially become genin," He stated. Sakura gave her teacher a confused look, "But…aren't we already genin?"

"No. Whoever manages to grab the bells pass. Whoever is left with no bell gets sent to the academy."

Sakura and Sasuke both nodded while Naruko stared off into the distance looking bored. Kakashi eyed all his students and let a gaze linger on Naruko, "And…begin!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura ran into the forest rather slowly while Naruko disappeared in a red swirl. Sasuke stayed in his position looking at Kakashi.

"Hmm. You didn't hide."

Sasuke grunted, "I'm an Uchiha, an elite. I don't need to hide," He replied. Kakashi mentally shook his head. He let out a sigh before getting into his stance, "Then come and get a bell," Sasuke sneered at Kakashi before charging at his teacher. Sasuke threw punches and kicks only for all of them to be blocked or dodged by the Jonin.

Sasuke took several large steps back, glaring at his sensei. Kakashi merely replied with his signature eye-smile, "My my, your taijutsu is definitely good," Kakashi stated. Sasuke again sneered before quickly going through several hand signs. Kakashi eyed the signs, his eyes widening in shock.

' _What!? That jutsu shouldn't be known by a genin._ '

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!** (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!)"

Sasuke took a large breath and released it through two fingers. Fire erupted from his lips, a huge fireball quickly hurling at Kakashi. Kakashi stealthily created a shadow clone and switched places with it. The fireball engulfed the fake Kakashi, the clone let out a scream before the area grew silent.

"Hn. Not so strong as an elite," Sasuke stated arrogantly. He walked who to the small burned crater spotting Kakashi in the middle, singed to a crisp. Sasuke smiled arrogantly for a few seconds before the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke's onyx eyes widened in shock.

The raven-haired Uchiha felt a cold sharp point touching the back of his neck, "Ma ma, Sasuke. A fireball jutsu from a genin is indeed impressive," The Jonin commented. Sasuke growled at the condescending tone. Kakashi eye-smiled knowing that Sasuke had lost.

A red hardened substance flew through the air at a rapid pace. Kakashi sensing this, removed his kunai from the back of Sasuke's neck and quickly blocked the sharp red object. Off in the distance, the silver-haired man spotted Naruko with blood dripping from a cut on her hand.

' _So I was right. Blood manipulation._ '

Naruko raised her hand and fired more spikes to which Kakashi again blocked with his kunai. A blood wall formed in front of the young girl. ' _What is she planni-_ ' before he could finish his thought, dozens of blood spikes erupted from the wall and launched themselves toward the Jonin. Kakashi pushed Sasuke away from the incoming spikes.

" **Doton: Doryuheki!** (Doton: Mud Wall!)"

An earth wall quickly made its way from the ground and blocked Kakashi's view of Naruko. All of the blood spikes embedded themselves in the wall. Smoke surrounded the area, suddenly, Kakashi felt a presence to his right. About to attack, all he saw was a kunai. Before he could react Naruko appeared on his left side.

" **Suiton: Mizu no Dangan!** (Water Style: Water Bullets!)"

Naruko brought her fingers to her lips and water formed around her lips, water bullets quickly made their way towards the silver-haired Jonin. Kakashi's eyes widened, ' _She can form water out of thin air!? Such master over Suiton!_ ' The Jonin thought. The water bullets hit the man but his body formed into lightning.

Kakashi appeared behind the girl, a kunai in hand. He placed the kunai at the base of the redhead's neck. Naruko scowled, "You lose little genin," Kakashi stated with an eye-smile. Naruko's scowl turned into a psychotic smile. Blood poured from her hand and quickly encased the Jonin, quickly hardening. Kakashi tried to release himself before sighing. Naruko got behind the man and punched the hard blood, several cracks appeared before collapsing.

In the newly made opening, Naruko eyed the bells. Grabbing it with a smile she snapped her fingers, the blood softened and turned into dust. Sasuke tsk'd from his spot and Sakura walked out from the trees with a smile on her face. The pink-haired girl quickly made her way to Sasuke.

"We pass!" Sakura yelled excitedly.

"We didn't," Naruko's voice rang out, breaking Sakura from her thoughts. The pink-haired girl looked at Naruko confusedly, "What do you mean?" The girl asked. Naruko shook her head with a scowl, "The whole purpose of this test is teamwork. We didn't do that," She explained. Kakashi looked at the girl with his patented eye-smile.

"Then why did you get the bell yourself without the help from your teammates?"

Naruko snickered, "They would only drag me down. I am much stronger than the both of them combined," Naruko replied. Sasuke sneered at the girl and Sakura balled fists in anger. The girl raised her fists intending to hit the girl, "You're not stronger than Sasuke, stop trying to be cool Naruko-baka!" Sakura screamed. Before her fist could hit Naruko, a red substance wrapped around Sakura's arm. The blood dripped down to the ground, then hardened, trapping the arm in place.

Naruko looked at the girl with a bone-chilling smile, "Were you going to hit me, Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruko whispered coldly. A spot on the hardened blood softened, a blood spike slowly making its way to the neck of Sakura.

"Stop it, Naruko!" Kakashi yelled. Naruko broke out of her trance and nodded. The blood turned into dust, releasing the arm of Sakura. Kakashi eyed his three students and sighed, "You fail," The man stated.

"WHAT!?" Sakura screeched.

"As Naruko said, this was a test of teamwork and you failed. Sasuke, instead of hiding with your team and maybe try to form a plan with each other, you fought me head-on by yourself. Sakura, all you did was hide. Naruko, after I beat Sasuke you took matters into your own hands and got the bells. You could have found Sakura and find a way to get Sasuke."

Naruko tsk'd. "Sakura would've only slowed me down. She is the literal definition of dead weight."

"Don't talk about your teammates that way, Naruko," Kakashi ordered. Naruko merely ignored the man and gave her two bells to her useless teammates. Kakashi seeing gave the girl an eye-smile. "Why did you give them the bells?"

"I can just as easily become Genin if I wanted to. They cannot."

Kakashi looked at the girl and slowly nodded. "You all pass!" Sakura looked at the man, "But you just said we failed!" Kakashi gave another eye-smile. "Naruko gave you her two bells because she sees that she pass without the bells. She saw the value of the two of you despite saying otherwise," He said, looking at the red-head. Naruko scowled, looking away.

"Meet me at the bridge at 8 AM tomorrow for your first official mission!"

Sasuke head snapped up in interest, Sakura was visibly excited while Naruko looked off into the distance, disinterested.

 **Land of Fire – Konoha – Hokage Office**

Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, and the other Jonin instructors were currently present in front of the most powerful person in all of Konoha, the Hokage. Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind his desk with several folders with papers in front of him, seeing the reports of the various Jonin's on the recent graduating class.

"Team 1, pass…"

"Team 2, pass…"

"Team 3, pass…"

"Team 4, pass…"

"Team 5, pass…"

"Team 6, pass…"

A scruffy bearded man smoking a cigarette stepped up. "Team Ino-Shika-Cho, pass. Ino has a fangirl attitude which needs to be broken. Shikamaru although lazy, becomes a ninja when push comes to shove. He'll truly be one of Konoha's best strategists when he matures. Chouji has potential but at the moment he needs some work."

A beautiful red-eyed raven-haired woman in a bandage dress stepped forward. "Team 8, pass. Kiba has potential but he's quite arrogant which stifles his improvement. Shino is quite reserved but he's definitely the strongest in the group. Hinata is…she's really shy. She has massive potential but like Kiba, her shyness is in the way on her road to become a better kunoichi."

A silver-haired man stepped forward and coughed. "Team 7… Pass," Most of the jonins in the room stood there shocked. Even Asuma's cigarette dropped from his mouth. Kurenai looked at the jonin in shock. "You really passed them!?" The woman asked, shocked. Kakashi just eye-smiled at the woman.

"I have indeed. Sakura…is the definition of a fangirl. She isn't even at Genin level. For her to grow, that fangirl mentality needs to be shattered. Sasuke…his personality is that of an avenger. His sole purpose is to kill his brother. Hokage-sama...I suggest he be watched," The man stated. Hiruzen looked at Kakashi and nodded. "Naruko, she's unique. The girl has, what I believe to be a kekkei genkai."

Several of the Jonin in the room looked at Kakashi again in shock. Asuma looked at the man, "What is it?" Kakashi gave an eye-smile, "The ability to control her own blood," He replied. Some Jonin in the room looked disgusted while some looked intrigued. Hiruzen sat there with worry on his face. He had managed to keep the secret of Naruko's unique ability under wraps but now that several of the Jonin knew, that would mean that both councils of Konoha will know which only gave him a headache.

"Her control is amazing. She first needs to cut herself to be able to use it which would suggest that she has a high pain tolerance. She doesn't react when she does cut herself which is a little bit worrying about her mentality. She emotionless and cold, she doesn't care for her teammates and sees them as dead weight. She's easily low Chunin to mid-Chunin level just based on her kekkei genkai alone."

Most of the Jonin in the room stood there shocked at what Kakashi had said. The Hokage said but nodded his head. "Dismissed," The shinobis and kunoichis in the room nodded at the old man and made their way out of their room. "Kakashi, stay behind."

"Will Naruko be a future threat to the village?"

Kakashi scratched his chin. "At this point, I don't know. She does have people she loves. One of them being Uzuki Yugao. Like I said, the girl is cold and emotionless, she doesn't care for her teammates. That's concerning, what will she do when one of her teammate's lives are on the line?" The silver-haired Jonin responded. Hiruzen sighed and nodded. He knew that Naruko would be a wild card kunoichi. Hiruzen then groaned, he could already see what the council would say.

"Thank you, Kakashi. You are dismissed," The old man stated, waving his hand dismissively. Kakashi nodded his head and left the room. Hiruzen brought his pipe and took a puff, thinking of the past and the future. The old man turned his head and eyed Minato's picture.

' _Hopefully, your daughter comes to love the village like I do, but I don't see that happening with the way the villagers are towards her. If you were alive, would you forgive me, Minato?_ '

 **Land of Fire – Konoha – Yugao's Apartment**

Naruko sat on her friend's coach while looking off into the distance. Yugao was waiting for a friend that she wanted to introduce to Naruko. Secretly, Yugao hopped that Naruko could take a liking to her friend and maybe add to the list of Naruko's precious people.

A knock at the door broke the purple-haired woman out of her thoughts. Yugao quickly stood up from her kitchen chair, walking towards the door a smile was already placed on her face. The woman opened the door and was met with the piercing red eyes of Yuhi Kurenai.

"Kurenai!" Yugao squealed. Kurenai returned the smile and hugged her friend. After a few seconds, both of them broke the hug. The raven-haired woman walked into the familiar apartment, after a few seconds, she noticed the girl sitting on the couch, her red hair sticking out like a sore thumb. Naruko turned her head and offered a small smile towards Kurenai.

"Red eyes lady," Naruko said. A smile formed on Kurenai's face. Yugao laughed, "Naruko, this is Yuhi Kurenai. Kurenai this is Uzumaki Naruko," Yugao said, introducing the two females. Kurenai gave Naruko a smile and a nod.

"I've seen her. She's the Jonin sensei of Team 8. Your eyes are beautiful," The red-haired girl stated. Kurenai looked at Yugao with a smile. "A flatterer," She said. Yugao just shrugged in response. Kurenai shook her head and finally took a seat on the couch next to the one that Naruko sat in.

"How are you, Naruko?" Kurenai asked.

"Fine. My team is mostly useless. Thank you for telling me about Kakashi, Yugao," Naruko responded with a shrug. Yugao nodded her head. "You're welcome. I know how that pervert can be," Kurenai growled at that. "Naruko. If you really want to hurt the pervert, burn his book," Kurenai told the girl.

Naruko tiled her head but nodded, "He holds his books dear?" The red-head asked. Both Jonins quickly nodded their head. "I will do that then," Naruko said. Kurenai looked at Yugao in confusion. "So, why did you want to introduce me to Naruko, Yugao?"

"I wanted Naruko to have more friends. She only has me and Hokage-sama," Yugao responded. Kurenai's eyes widened at that. "You're friends with Hokage-sama, Naruko?" The red-eyed woman asked incredulously. Naruko nodded.

"He tried to save me when..." Naruko trailed off, turning her head from both women. "When?" Kurenai asked, trying to get Naruko to continue. Yugao, knowing what had happened to the young girl quickly intervened. "Something happened to Naruko, Kurenai. She doesn't talk about it," Yugao said. Kurenai slowly nodded. ' _What happened to her?_ ' Kurenai thought.

"After that, he took me on as his student and has been teaching me ever since whenever he has the time to."

"So…you're friends with the Hokage and you're his student," Kurenai repeated. Naruko nodded, "like the sannin?" Naruko again nodded, confirming Kurenai's question. "You must be quite special then, Naruko," The raven-haired woman stated. Naruko tilted her head at the woman in curiosity.

"He has only ever taught three people. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. And that was a very long time ago. He hasn't taught anyone ever since. That makes you quite special."

Naruko's mouth formed into an 'o' and nodded. "It would seem so then," The young girl responded, "he says that I'm the best out of my entire graduating class."

This time, Kurenai looked at the girl in confusion. "Your scores would suggest that you were the dead last."

"Deception is a ninja's best tool," The young girl merely responded.

"Ah. So you were faking. Why?"

Naruko looked away from the woman. "I don't know. At first, I wasn't really good until the Hokage took me on as his student. I leapfrogged the entire class but I didn't want to show my abilities to the academy. "

Yugao looked at the girl with a small smirk. "Show her your special ability," Yugao suggested. Naruko looked at the woman with suspicion. Kurenai saw this look and smiled at the girl, "Don't worry Naruko. I already know about your ability to control blood."

Ths time, Narko looked at Kurenai with even more suspicion. Kurenai again saw this look and quickly brought her hands up in defeat, "Kakashi said you had that ability in his report to Hokage-sama."

"So…most of the Jonin know of my ability?" Naruko asked. Kurenai nodded in response. This merely made Naruko tsk. "Then that would mean that the council will know about it," She added. Kurenai looked at the young girl then at Yugao. "Kurenai. The shinobi council…some don't like me. The civilian council in its entirety despise me. The three elders even more."

"Why?" Kurenai asked.

"For what I hold inside of me." The girl responded. Kurenai's eyes widened in response. ' _Of course! How could I forget about the Kyubi?!_ '

"The Elders, particularly Shimura Danzo want to turn me into a weapon in service of Konoha."

Kurenai looked at the girl in shock. She knew of the three elders but she didn't see them often, only at important meetings concerning Konoha. Even she knew that Danzo was a Warhawk but she didn't know that he wanted to turn such a young girl into a weapon.

"The Hokage has shielded me from his influence," The red-head said, "I will never let the man get ahold of me. There will come a day when the Hokage will no longer be alive. I think on that day is when Danzo will strike to get me."

Both Kurenai and Yugao looked at Naruko with shock. Naruko merely continued. "Even if it means that I have to die so that he can never get his hand on me? So be it."

"You can't be serious, Naruko!" Yugao yelled. Naruko shook her head. "Yu-chan…Danzo may have been a former Konoha-nin and he may have Konoha's best interest in his heart…his interest is twisted. He wants to make Konoha the strongest by way of war and to do that he wants me. He _needs_ me for his plans."

Kurenai looked at Naruko, "How do you know all this?"

"He once visited me when I was little, he told me that he saw great potential in me and that if I ever wanted to realize that true potential to seek him out," Naruko responded, "the Hokage has also told me a bit of the man."

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, Naruko," Yugao stated with conviction. Naruko offered the purple-haired woman a rare beaming smile. "Thank you, Yu-chan," Naruko replied. Kurenai looked at the duo, a smile forming on her face.

' _These two really do love each other. If Naruko needs me to be there to protect her from Danzo…then I will be there._ ' Kurenai thought, determined. Naruko and Yugao both fell into some small chatter between the two of them. ' _Hopefully…Naruko opens up to me. Hopefully, what Danzo wants will never come to fruition._ '

* * *

 **There's Chaper 3. Kakashi test, got some Danzo info and why he needs Naruko! Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter IV_**

Naruko tilted her head down and observed the orange cat that was apparently the demon of Konoha. She snorted at the joke. "Habanero, reporting in," she whispered. She hated the nickname that Kakashi had picked out for her.

"Cherry Blossoms, reporting."

"Raven, reporting."

"Good. Habanero, status report."

Naruko sighed at the nickname, "Tora is within view, do I engage?" she asked. In the background static noise, she heard a snicker which she assumed belonged to Sasuke.

"Affirmative."

Naruko jumped down from her tree and slowly approached the cat. Tora sniffed at a few leaves that were on the group and swiped at the few that were being blown by the wind. Naruko didn't know why this cat would always run away from its owner to make it famous among the shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha. Naruko slowly walked forward with her hands raised as a sign that she wasn't going to hurt the orange cat.

Tora swiftly spotted the red-haired, batting her teeth, it hissed. Naruko ignored three obviously sign of feeling threatened and continued to walk forward with her hands raised. Tora slowly stopped hiding then told it's head curiosity. She put on a fake smile to appease the cat and let him know that she wasn't a danger to it. Tora let out a meow and approached the young Uzumaki, it rubbed it's body against her leg while it purred. Naruko reach down and slowly ran her hand through the cat's fur while it purred, this only made Tora purr even more after few seconds of this, Tora jumped-up Naruko's leg which made red-haired kunoichi extend her hands the catch the orange cat.

"You're not so bad little guy," Naruko whispered as she slowly pet the cat in her hands. Then a young girl brought up her right index finger to her ear and tapped it, "Habenero reporting in. Tora has been caught."

As soon as she said those words, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura appeared in a blur and made their way towards her. The orange cat in her hands hissed at the approaching trip but Naruko continued to run her hand through the cat's fur and whispered sweet things to it.

"It's okay, Tora. I won't let them hurt you," whispered Naruko in a genuinely sweet and caring tone which Kakashi, Sakura, and even Sasuke were surprised at the tone of her voice, one that they've never heard from the red-head. Tora calmed in the red-heads arms and began to purr and lean into the hand that was petting her. Kakashi looked upon the scene with a slight shock, Tora was an infamous cat within the Konoha shinobi forces. A cat that can never be tamed and was a good exercise in teamwork for newly minted genins.

"Why are people so concerned with the cat? It was easy to catch," Naruko said offhandedly. Kakashi merely smiled while Sakura and Sasuke sneered at the girl.

"Alright Team 7, we report in," stated Kakashi to his team. Team 7 followed their Jonin sensei for a few minutes until they stood in front of Iruka and the Hokage along with several Chunin who manned the mission desk.

All those present had shocked faces that were directed at Naruko as she slowly nuzzled against the purring cat in her hands.

"H-How?!" Iruka said in shock. Naruko merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Team 7 reporting in," the silver-haired Jonin stated. After a few seconds of silence, those present nodded slowly. The doors of the room suddenly barged open and a particularly fat and pristine dressed woman sauntered through the double wooden doors. The woman's eyes immediately lit up at seeing her beloved cat in the arms of a red-headed girl.

"Tora!" the woman screamed. The cat immediately hissed at the call of his name and the voice of his owner. The cat tried to quickly nuzzle further into Narukos arms in search of safety. Naruko raised an eyebrow at the cat then looked at the woman. Tora's owner immediately froze at the cold glare that was being sent her way. After a few seconds, the woman was about to berate the young girl until the glare of her blue eyes turned red with a slit in each pupil.

"So…you're Tora's owner," Naruko merely stated the obvious, "the impression I get from Tora is that you're not a very good owner.

The woman eye's widened with shock and disdain at the way the girl addressed her. "Why you inso-"

"You will shut up and listen to me," interrupted Naruko coldly, "you will treat Tora with respect and great care. If I find out that have not heeded my words, I will personally find you and I'll let you guess what I will do. Do you understand, woman?"

The noble immediately nodded her head furiously. Tora jumped out of Naruko's arms and made its way towards the woman. The noble picked up Tora with caution and great care and slowly backed her way out of the mission room.

"You shouldn't have talked to her that way, Naruko," Kakashi said coldly as he immediately moved to reprimand his student but was stopped by the slight killing intent that was suddenly directed at him by the Third Hokage. The man looked at the silver-haired jonin with narrowed eyes. Kakashi immediately stopped in his tracks and stood straight as an arrow. Naruko merely smirked coldly at her sensei.

"Now that you have completed your Tora retrieval mission, will you be wanting another D-ranked mission?" asked Iruka. His words had an immediate effect on two of Team 7's members. Sakura blanched at the thought of doing another D-ranked mission and Sasuke quickly opened his mouth and shouted his disdain.

"No! We've done enough D-ranked missions for the past month. I am an Uchiha and shinobi of the year. I deserve better missions than lowly D-ranked ones."

Iruka frowned. "You barely graduated the academy a month ago and you're demanding higher-ranked missions? That's a good way to get killed. As I stated, you have barely graduated from the academy."

Sasuke was about to shout at his former instructor until the Hokage spoke with a tone of authority.

"Shut your mouth, genin," Hiruzen emphasized the rank of the Uchiha. Sasuke glared at the old man. Hiruzen simply ignored the glare for now and turned towards Kakashi. "Do you think your team is ready for a C-rank mission?"

Kakashi thought for several moments in his head before he nodded. "I do, Hokage-sama. Teamwork is still a question but I do think they're ready for a C-rank."

Hiruzen looked at the jonin for several seconds before nodding. "Shinji, let in the bridge builder," said Hiruzen at a chunin who stood by the door. The man nodded and quickly went to find this said bridge builder.

An old man wearing glasses walked into the room with narrowed eyes. He appraised the four members of Team 7 with calculating eyes before he let out a snort.

"Am I to be guarded by three kids and a man with one eye?"

"Tazuna-san, I assure you that Team 7 will be an adequate team for this mission," Iruka said, suppressing his protest at the thought of newly graduated genin getting a C-ranked mission. Tazuna merely huffed.

"Pinky there looks like a twig and looks like she'll break easily. Duck-butt looks like he'll kill me instead of protecting me and Habenero over there looks like she'll kill her team instead of me," Tazuna said with a small smile, "oh well, I guess this is what I get. I'll wait by the gate."

Tazuna quickly left as he heard the Uchiha scream obscenities at him. Naruko merely stared at the spot where the old man was standing. She didn't disagree with his assessment of Team 7, he was quite spot on actually but she didn't feel the need to correct the old man.

"Hokage-sama, I must express my great concern over the fact that a one-month-old genie team is getting their first C-rank," Iruka stated with a frown. Hiruzen merely looked at the man and shook his head.

"Do not worry, Iruka, I believe they're ready for it," replied Hiruzen quite cryptically. Iruka was going to try again but stopped himself short of it and merely nodded. He had to trust his Hokage on a matter such as this despite his great concern.

"Team 7. This will be your first official C-Rank. You are to escort and guard the bridge builder known as Tazuna to Wave Country."

"Should we be expecting anything, Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi.

Hiruzen shook his head, "No. A simple escort mission. Quite harmless," finished the old man, "Iruka," he then added. Iruka rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile. "Alright Team 7, you are dismissed and I will await your report once you make it back."

Kakashi along with Team 7 nodded and quickly left. Once outside, Kakashi turned to his genin team.

"Meet me at the Konoha gate in two hours," Kakashi ordered right before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke huffed as he walked away while Sakura waved her hand in front of her face while she coughed at the smoke that Kakashi produced. Sakura eyed Naruko with a frown and quickly followed Sasuke. Naruko shook her head in disdain.

 _A fangirl for life it seems_ , thought Naruko as she watched the pink-haired girl run towards Sasuke as she shouted at him to slow down. Naruko let out a sigh and made her way towards Ichiraku ramen stand that she frequented quite a bit when she was younger, not so much nowadays. She frowned at that thought, that certain night certainly changed what and who she visited. Maybe she should visit that old man and his daughter more often? A thought she'd ponder on some more on her way to the infamous ramen stand.

After a few minutes of walking and ignoring the several villagers who gave her sneers, she finally walked into the small ramen stand and was instantly met by the smell of delicious ramen. The smell immediately triggered several memories from her years ago when she was a happy child that didn't know of the nefarious feelings that most of the entire village held of her.

She was grateful that the small shop wasn't occupied by anyone else. Naruko quietly took a seat and was immediately greeted by a surprised old man. The man had his mouth slightly open in shock along with his wide eyes.

"N-Naruko…" The man whispered. Naruko merely nodded and as she didn't look the man in the eye. She didn't know why she was nervous and couldn't explain it. "I'm…I'm surprised to see you, Naruko."

"Teuchi-san, it's been a while," replied Naruko.

"That it has," Teuchi said with a smile making its way onto his face. "Two bowls?"

Before Naruko could reply, a woman excited the kitchen as she wiped her hands with a white cloth. "Who is it, tou-san?" she asked before her eyes went wide at the red-headed girl that was currently seated in her father's shop. The white cloth fell from her hands as she stood there in shock.

"Naruko?" whispered Ayame in the same shocked tone that her father had seconds before.

"Hello, Ayame," Naruko responded, with a little bit of emotion attached to her words; a rarity for her nowadays.

"Naruko...you're finally back?" asked Ayame curiously.

"I...I guess I am, yes."

"Two bowls, Naruko?" Teuchi asked as he butted into the conversation with a grandfatherly smile that she remembered. Naruko nodded a bit shyly.

' **Why are you acting this way now?** ' a voice in her head asked. Naruko groaned internally. She had forgotten about the damned nine-tailed fox that she was the jailer of. She hadn't made herself known for quite some time. She'd rather not deal with the nine-tailed fox at the moment and shut the feminine voice out of her head. Kurama merely snickered and went back to her usual napping self.

"Yes, Teuchi-san, two bowls," Naruko confirmed, "I...I intend to visit you two more often. I apologize for not coming in the past several years. Something happened to me and I-"

"Shh, Naruko. It's alright. We get it," Ayame whispered lovingly, a knowing look in her eyes. Naruko merely nodded quickly and folded her hands on the wooden table. Ayame had heard about what happened to the girl from several shinobi that had eaten at Ichirakus. Some of them were happy that the demon finally got what was coming to her, that line of thought was quickly squashed by herself and her father as her father kicked those shinobi out while at the same time Ayame threatened them with a metal pan.

Naruko silently waited as old man Teuchi silently made her ordered ramen. She watched both father and daughter work at the craft that they've mastered. She liked the dynamic that both of them held, she almost wished she had something like that with someone.

The sound of cloth being disturbed broke her out of her thoughts as the Ino-Shika-Cho team along with Asuma entered the small ramen shop. It looked like they had either just finished training or just finished a D-ranked mission. All four members of the team immediately took notice of the blood-red hair that sat at the left farthest seat. There was an uncomfortable silence until the only member that Naruko tolerated broke the silence.

"Naruko, hey," Shikamaru greeted as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ino, Choji, and Asuma all nodded at the girl as a greeting. Shikamaru sat apart from his team and took the seat next to the red-head. "How have you been since graduating?" he asked.

"The same," replied Naruko. Shikamaru stared at the girl for a few seconds then nodded. Shikamaru knew of Naruko's story, hell most if not all the clans knew of what happened to the girl when she was young. The Nara clan heir was horrified and shock that Konoha shinobi committed such a crime against one of their own along with all the abuse the girl suffered ever since she was born. He put on a face of indifference in public but in private, he wept for the girl. No child should have gone through what she went through and after Naruko returned to the Academy after her incident, Shikamaru wanted to get to know the girl, under all that new coldness there had to be a sad crying girl...right?

Unfortunately, Shikamaru never got that many chances to get to know Naruko but he did talk to her when the opportunity arose.

"And your team?"

Naruko scoffed at the mention of her so-called team, "You should already know the answer to that question, Shikamaru."

"Hmm," Shikamaru hummed, "I guess I do. Are you on your way to a D-rank?"

"C-rank," Naruko corrected. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows in interest.

"C-rank. That quick?" whispered Shikamaru but then shrugged his shoulders, "makes sense. You are the strongest of us."

This time, Naruko was the one to raise her eyes in interest but then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "And how do you know this?"

"I'm not stupid, Naruko," replied Shikamaru as he narrowed his own eyes.

"That you are not. I wondered when you would figure it out. How much do you know?"

"I know about your bloodline," Shikamaru whispered.

"Let me guess, it was mention in council meetings?"

Shikamaru nodded, "My father was talking about it when some of the Nara higher-ups and I happened to hear about it. I don't think most of the general public knows. Probably the shinobi forces do though."

"I expected nothing less from that wretched council," sneered Naruko. Shikamaru once again raised his eyebrows at her statement but he understood her sentiments. His father didn't particularly like either the shinobi or the civilian councils.

"What kind of C-rank mission are you going on?" asked Shikamaru as he swiftly changed the subject.

"Escorting some old man to wave country. _Should_ be a relatively easy mission."

"What do you mean _should_."

"Well Shikamaru, you never know what's going to happen when you're on a mission. Anything goes."

' **You are quite vocal with the young Nara, Naruko.** '

Naruto nodded inside her mind, ' _He seems to be different than the others. He's lazy but he's a genius and nothing gets past him._ '

' **A potential ally?** '

' _Maybe. We'll wait and see._ '

"I agree," Shikamaru nodded. He turned his head towards the noise behind him and saw his team leaving, "well, this is where I leave you. We should hang out more, Naruko."

Naruko nodded as she watched the Nara heir and his teammates leave the ramen stand. Two bowls of ramen entered her vision as Ayame placed both bowls down in front of the red-head.

"Hear you go, Naruko. Enjoy!" Ayame beamed at the young girl as Naruko split her chopsticks and dug in modestly. Naruko sat there as she ate the ramen that she loved in her youth, the taste was still the same as more memories filled her head.

 **Two Hours Later**

Naruko let out a rare genuine smile as she stacked the two ramen. Ayame caught the smile and smiled at herself. She hadn't seen that smile for a few years and was glad that she and her father were able to return that smile back to the young girl.

Teuchi grabbed the bowls and made his way to the sink while Ayame leaned upon the wooden table. "Come more often, Naruko. Tou-san and I miss you."

Naruko smiled and nodded, "I will, Ayame. I promise.

The red-head waved at the father-daughter pair as she left the small ramen shop. She didn't lie, she was going to come to the shop more often. Hiruzen has suggested for her to open up more so she guessed she could check that off of the list of things Hiruzen wants her to do. Naruko made her way towards the Konoha gate, she didn't really need to gather up any supplies since she kept most of what she needed on her person anyways.

She walked through the village as she once again ignored the various stares that garnered her. When she was younger, those stares haunted her dreams. She had suspicions but no one of authority would confirm them. Eventually, shortly after her _incident_ , the fox finally contacted her. She now knew why the village hated her and by that time, she didn't care one bit.

If Naruko was being honest with herself, she should've hated that damn fox with everything she had, but she was numb. After a few weeks after her incident, she grew to forgive the fox. The fox had kept her alive during all those attacks despite how much she wanted to die in those very moments and while she also should've hated the fox for that, she didn't She was actually glad that the fox had kept her alive, that meant that she would be able to get revenge on the various people that wrong her throughout her life, before birth, and after.

As she made her way towards the gate, her mind went towards her team and the mission they were assigned. As much as she hated that damned Uchiha, she couldn't deny that besides herself, he was the most skilled shinobi out of the graduating class. Sakura on the other hand...she didn't even know how she even managed to graduate. Naruko knew it was almost one-hundred percent based on her knowledge of being a kunoichi but not actual skill. Naruko was half-expecting that the pink-haired girl would die during the mission.

The giant gate of Konoha filled her view and by the gate, she saw team 7. Both Sasuke and Sakura had packs on their backs. Her footsteps interrupted whatever conversation they were having as the both of them turned to stare at the red-head.

"You're late!" Sakura shouted almost immediately. Naruko sighed and stared at the girl unnervingly.

"If you knew anything about Hatake Kakashi, you would know that he has a chronic problem with always being late."

As if the Kakashi heard her say that, the silver-haired appeared in a puff of smoke. The man eyed his three students with an eye-smile as if he somehow knew what they were talking about. His eye-smile quickly left and his gaze turned serious.

"Ready?" Their Jonin sensei asked. Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded while Naruko ignored the man. Kakashi probably already knew what she did after Tora, she wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Good. This will be our first C-rank mission. I don't expect anything to happen to my dear genin but this is the shinobi world so be alert," Kakashi stated. This time though, Naruko nodded along with her team. Team 7 was interrupted by the old man they met back in the mission room approaching them.

"Team 7 right? Let's get going. Getting to Wave country as fast as I can is probably for the best," the man said as he took out a bottle and took a swig of it. Sakura looked like she was about to berate the man. Naruko merely smirked at the old man and walked past the big gate of Konoha.

* * *

 **Kept you waiting huh? Sorry for the seriously long break between chapters. Sorta just forgot about writing. I mean, don't expect regular updates or anything now that I posted this one.**

 **Fem Kyuubi! Idk, I like fem Kyuubi more than I do actual Kyuubi, lol. Also, if the tone of the chapter changed after about 1000 words, that's because I had initially written the first 700-800 words or so almost a year ago and a few months as of the current date that I'm writing this ending A/N (10/19/2019). So if you picked up on that tonal shift, I apologize. I turned off fanfictions email notification for reviews and basically everything else. I learned to stop caring about reviews. At the beginning when I first started posting, I obsessed about them and wanted people to like the stuff I was writing despite how bad** _ **I**_ **think my writing is. Now though...now I'm writing for** _ **me**_ **. And I quite like that.**

 **I will scour reviews for probably the first hour once this chapter is posted but after that, sayonara. Writing for** _ **me**_ **is quite more fun, I hope you understand if I don't respond to reviews all that often anymore.**


End file.
